Over the Edge
by PruManiaForever
Summary: This is just a collection of Hetalia sucide attempts and suicides. Rated T for and triggering themes and some language. I will take suggestions on who I should write about next.
1. Romania

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews.**

_And so it begins _

_Without hesitation_

_That girl runs and runs_

_With no destination_

_Hysterical, she cries_

_And cutting, she sighs_

_To return to the place of creation_

And like that Sorina was gone. She took the jump, disappearing off the edge. Elizabeta dropped to her knees, mouth agape. Feliks looked up at the plummeting girl from the ground and began to cry. Alfred turned his back as the girl hit the ground with a sickening thud. Dead.


	2. Taiwan

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Taiwan

_Slide the fingers _

_Around slender neck_

_It stops breathing_

_All is in check_

_As the last bell tolls_

_In the clock tower_

_The pretty girl reflects _

_On her final hour_

It was in the bathroom. They found her petit body in the bathroom with handprints on her neck. No one knew why. Kiku knew though. He knew why. It was all the stress. Getting the grade, keeping up her façade, it was all horribly hard to her. And now she's gone.


	3. Poland

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews.**

_Goodbye Mr. Sun_

_The little boy says_

_And goodbye Mrs. Moon_

_The little boy displays_

_No emotion as he thrusts the knife_

_Deep into his chest_

Feliks used to be happy. Sorina could remember a time, long before they found him stained in blood, knife still in his cold hands. She could remember a happier time. A much happier time. One where he would rise from his sadness like a phoenix. He was happy then. She hoped he was happy now.


	4. America

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. This chapter is for SpacePotato.**

_He said his goodbyes_

_In the only language he knew_

_And into the pain_

_His body went through_

_But do not fret_

_Do not despair_

_For we know his spirit_

_Now is up there_

"Alfred, are you in there?" Kiku's voice called. There was no answer. No one would ever heard from Alfred again. He had already dropped the electrical wires into his tub, and the glasses had slipped off his face as he lay there in the water, dead.


	5. Russia

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. This chapter is for SpacePotato.**

_In winter the cold came_

_It crept over his body_

_Into every nook of his being_

_He was sad like the winter_

_He was cold like the winter_

_And now he just hangs around_

_Just like the winter used to do_

It was in the winter. Ivan had always hated the winter. He had tied his scarf extra-tight that day. So tight he almost couldn't breath. But at school, hanging by the flagpole, was the body of Ivan was there on display for all to see.


	6. Prussia

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. This chapter is for SpacePotato.**

_He had a lot of friends_

_So no one knew why_

_It was exactly that day_

_He chose to say goodbye._

The great badass Gilbert Weillschmidt was dead. And all it took to kill his awesomeness was a bullet to the brain. The kids crowded round his body, all shedding tears. No one saw his boyfriend stroking his hair softly, getting blood all over his small and pale fingers.


	7. France and England

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. This chapter is a double suicide chapter. Don't like FrUk? Not my problem o3o.**

_The two face each other_

_As they say the last 'I love you'_

_Once all the curtains fall_

_Only then are you released_

It was the pair's last performance together. So maybe something dramatic was called for. "Hey, you wanna know a secret I've kept so dear?" Someone said from backstage, but no one could distinguish the voice. Except Francis. It was Arthur's voice. It was his cue.

"What a great performance we put on tonight." He stood, crying backstage. Taking on look at Arthur who had already collapsed onto stage, the bottle of pills slipping out of his hand. Francis quickly slit his neck, not to be outdone by his lover, and tottered onto stage before taking his last breath and…


	8. Japan

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in about five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews.**

_He was a shy boy_

_A recluse, if you will_

_And with each new anxiety_

_He popped a new pill_

It wasn't a graceful or elegant death for Kiku, who, though very much a recluse, had grace and elegance. It was a horrid death, one filled with nasty vomit and a foaming mouth. He took the pills you weren't supposed to take, and he paid the price.


	9. Switzerland and Lichtenstein

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in about five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. **

_The girl liked picnics_

_With her older brother_

_She also liked butterflies_

_And the cute animals her brother would draw_

_And the only thing she loved more than her brother_

_Was seeing that his corpse _

_Now belonged to her_

Lilli had been a little quiet today. She was a bright girl full of sunshine, so Vash couldn't understand why Lilli had been so quiet. He soon learned the reason why, as his head was held underwater. He tried to push up, but the frail girl was stronger than she looked. His struggling stopped as he went into unconsciousness.

xXx

Lilli carried the box to the pier, dropping it into the water, and watching as it slowly sank to the bottom. She jumped in after, and swam underneath the dock, staying there as all her breath ran out.


	10. Antinotice

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in about five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. This chapter does NOT feature an original poem; it features song lyrics from the song Antinotice. It's a special chapter, so I'm going to make it with my favorite character. I know I've already used him, but oh well. He'll just die twice.**

_Let's assess it:  
>The importance of turning your back here,<br>and letting out a grumble  
>There's nothing here.<em>

_Nobody would stop anything  
>'cause they aren't the least bit interested<br>'cause they aren't there  
>'cause I'm not there<br>Therefore, I am depressed, how reckless of me._

The semi barreling down the highway, didn't notice the boy. He had blended into the snow. Pale skin and fair hair, it wasn't noticed until it was too late. The semi tried to stop, but it skidded in the ice and snow, hitting and killing the boy.

** If anyone who can guess who this is, they get a special prize! A fanfiction of their choice! I know it's not a great prize, but… Still! Guess away!**


	11. Belarus

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. No one guessed it yet! It was fairly easy to me. No, its not Canada, America, Russia, Finland, or Iceland. In the mean time, here's your update! This chapter has song lyrics too. Whoever can guess the song gets a free one-shot! 3 It's a Japanese song, and the first two letters are Sa.**

_I want to die, I want to die, gently. _

_I make a mistake, my wrist's so scarred. _

_Before I know it, it's dirtied into a light brown. _

_I shut my eyes. _

_The coming of morning through the crack in the curtains, _

_I don't expect to notice it._

The girl had slit her wrists. Her beloved brother did not love her. Her purpose in life was null. Looking at the red liquid flowing, she lapped a bit of it with her tongue. It was salty, and tasted like a penny probably should. Before long, she had bled out all her love for him, and died.


	12. Spain

**I don't own anyone but my OC Romania. Yes I know Hidekaz already has a Romania, but I'm too lazy to create a new character. This is going to be a bunch of suicide ficlets of about 50-100 words with different Hetalia characters. They're each going to have an original poem start them off. I wrote this in five minutes, please be gentle with the reviews. The first reviewer who guessed Prussia, Elixier Navasuki, was right! Get it, I said he had fair hair and pale skin, and Prussia is an albino, so his hair is as fair as it gets! :D So ELIXIER NAVASUKI gets a one-shot of his or her choice. Keep guessing on the song that I used in the last chapter. Now, since it was mentioned he was the last member of the Bad Touch Trio living, Spain is next. **

**And just to clear up some confusion, these chapters are not related to each other.**

**More song lyrics this chapter! More lyrics from last chapter's song, to give more hints. :D**

_Climbing onto the veranda, the breeze blows. _

_I don't expect to fly._

_Liking a song to the extent_

_Its life-changing_

_Why must I experience this angst?_

Antonio didn't expect to fly when he jumped, no matter how hard he wished it. He wished he could become like a bird and jump into the sky, never again to touch the earth.

Maybe he could be a bird in his next life. Who knows.


End file.
